guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pre-order
The term pre-order comes from pre-order boxes, normally available when you reserve Guild Wars before it is released. In the pre-order box you are given an code than you put on your account, it gives you access to the items below and a some exclusive events. So far there have been four pre-order boxes with their own special exclusive weapons. Boxes So far there have been 4 pre-order boxes: Guild Wars Prophecies *Access to all Guild Wars events including the October World Preview Event and all Beta Weekend Events *One guest pass that allows a friend to join a Beta Weekend Event *One exclusive in-game item from among a variety of weapons, shields or magical items *A Prima Tournament Survival Guide offering character and team strategies *A Guild Wars poster *Pre-registration for character names and player accounts *Exclusive music tracks from award-winning composer Jeremy Soule *Concept artwork, screen shots, wallpapers and links to the Guild Wars fan community Guild Wars Factions *A key that provides access to the Factions Preview Event on March 24th *Access to Guild Wars: Factions twenty-four hours before the official release date *Exclusive in-game items—one unique item for each of the two new professions *A "friend" key that gives one of your friends access to the Factions Preview Event on March 24th *A 14-day, 10-hour trial of Guild Wars (original Prophecies Campaign) *A tactical guide *A quick-reference card *A CD that includes concept art, wallpapers, in-game trailers and audio tracks Guild Wars Nightfall Note: That by pre-ordering Guild Wars Nightfall you do not receive the pre-release bonus pack for free. Stores are issued to sell the product for between $5 to $10. This differs from the previous two pre-order bonuses. *Guild Wars "Play Now" key for a 10-hour/14-day trial* of Guild Wars PropheciesTM and Guild Wars FactionsTM. *Guild Wars Nightfall Bonus Key, providing one additional character slot for a Guild Wars Nightfall account. *Two exclusive items for the new professions—a Fiery Sunspear of Shelter for the Paragon and an Icy Soulbreaker of Enchanting for the Dervish. *Mini strategy guide, concept art, screenshots, in-game renders of characters and items, preview trailer, wallpapers, lore, quick reference card, music, and more! Guild Wars Eye of the North Note: This is the first pre-release pack to be available on PlayNC's website and through the in-game online store. *A chance to play the game early during the Sneak Peek Weekend, August 24-26th. Everything gained and attained in this weekend will be permanent to your characters, unlike in the sneak peek weekends of Factions and Nightfall. *DVD with 10 day/14 hour trial key for all three Guild Wars games. Note, it currently appears that if you buy the pre-release pack through the official in-game store it applies this key to YOUR account, even if you already have all three campaigns. *Bonus items: Glacial Blade, Darksteel Longbow and Hourglass Staff *Note: The Bonus Pack does not include an extra character slot and neither does GW:EN. Items If you have a pre-order key assigned to your account you can type /bonus in an outpost and they will appear in your inventory. NOTE: To give these items to heroes as well, equip your heroes with these items, then repeat the /bonus command. This will cause new customized items to be spawned in your inventory. Guild Wars Prophecies Guild Wars had 6 items depending on where you reserved the game. *Canthan Targe - Best Buy *Bone Idol (pre-order item) - CompUSA *Ithas Bow - EB Games *Chimeric Prism - Europe *War Pick - Gamestop *Censor's Icon - Everywhere Else Guild Wars Factions Guild Wars Factions Pre-Order Package includes 2 unique items. *Dragon Fangs *Spiritbinder Guild Wars Nightfall The Guild Wars Nightfall Prerelease Bonus Pack includes 2 unique items. *Icy Soulbreaker Of Enchanting *Fiery Sunspear Of Shelter Guild Wars Eye of the North The Guild Wars Eye of the North Prerelease Bonus Pack includes three items: *Glacial Blade *Darksteel Longbow *Hourglass Staff Category:Software